Heero Yuy
"If you're planning on blowing up your mobile suit, let me give you some advice -- it hurts like hell." Heero Yuy is the 15-year old pilot of the Wing Gundam, one of five covert units sent to enact Operation Meteor. He is the consummate soldier, perfectly pragmatic and wholly dedicated to his mission objectives. Emotionally dulled and unhindered by morals, the young boy, formerly an assassin, conducts often violent missions for the sake of his superiors, whoever they may be. Such is his devotion to the mission that he would gladly sacrifice himself to accomplish it. He is skilled in many on-foot methods of combat, including unarmed fighting, marksmanship and explosives, and finds himself naturally in the seat of many types of mobile suits. Background Information 'Heero Yuy' started out a nameless boy, an orphan, found on the streets of a colony in Lagrange-1. He was found by an assassin by the name of Odin Lowe, who took him under his wing and trained him in the killing arts: explosives, marksmanship, and survival skills. This mentor instilled a great sense of respect and dignity in him, even training him in the dismal field of espionage and wetworks. His first mission came at the age of eight, where he was tasked to interfere with a communications tower to disrupt an Earth Alliance procedure. His mission was foiled by Treize Khrushenada, who used a Leo to deflect his bazooka shot away, but the young boy escaped capture. However, the same mission found himself with a mortally wounded mentor, who told him the famous last words that drives his spirit: "Live by your emotions. It only takes one fool to change the world." The boy would then wander through life, carrying on his mentor's line of work as an assassin and saboteur. At some undetermined point, he was found and picked up by an organization of Earth-opposing colonists, particularly Dekim Barton and Doctor J, who carried on the work of becoming his personal mentor. His training as an assassin continued, but this time with a much more driven and political bent. A particularly life-turning event happened at the age of fourteen for the then-nameless Heero, who was tasked to destroy an Alliance base. By then the young soldier had become a fairly gifted saboteur. While he succeeded in in his mission, he had free time and decided to spend it out in the fields by the base. It was then that he befriended a young girl with a little dog, the encounter which he quite enjoyed - never before did he meet a friend his age. Later on, he carried out his mission - exploding the base from the inside out, but the impact of the explosions had knocked over a row of mobile suits and sent it crashing to some civilian apartments in the vicinity. He searched through the rubble and found the little girl's dead dog, and by extension a heavy implication that he had buried the little girl and her family under the burning rubble that lay in front of him. The incident left quite a powerful and dismaying memory in the young boy, who related it to his superiors. It was from that point onthat Dekim Barton ordered Doctor J to train him to be an emotionless soldier, quoting that "emotions are useless in a battlefield", and that as a weapon, emotions are useless to him. Whether Doctor J actually carried on through with the orders was unknown, but the incident left the boy with a great feeling of remorse, which in part does explain his current reflection on life. As a teenager with no real mentor or parent to relate his feelings to, the young Heero hardened himself up and embraced his circumstance as a consummate soldier. Never again, he promised, would he feel the angst of hurting others due to being emotional in a battlefield - emotions are for times of peace, not battle. More time passed, and eventually the young boy was styled 'Heero Yuy', an ironic echo to throw back to the assassinated Heero Yuy, a famous politican of the spacenoids. Who was in fact assassinated by the Odin Lowe that raised the young boy. He was assigned the Wing Gundam, a new, experimental machine of high power and great mobility, and sent to earth to conduct Operation Meteor: to defeat the oppressive clutches of the Earth Federation and those that would usurp and leech power from the colonies. His story as a Gundam pilot and political puppet begins then. Heero's mission is to attack Alliance bases and to stymie their operations - as a show of power that the colonies are not to be messed with, and as a statement to leave them alone. To this end he deploys the Wing Gundam and other suits he can get his hands on - whatever does the job. He knows of the other four that were sent along with him, but his mission was to conduct it solo. Personality Traits The concept of Heero exists in two halves: his nature, and his demeanor (his inner and outer, essentially). His nature is ultimately a passionate person who has lived a rather unnatural and hardened life. He believes fully in living by his emotions, and carrying out his convictions. It is this nature that leaks through to his life-disregarding, almost suicidal behavior: for him, conducting the mission that he believes in is the essence of his life. It's carrying out "live every day as if it might be your last" in all too literal and perhaps unhealthy of a motif. That and the self-loathing you probably would expect from a teenager. There's damage in his nature due to the harm he's caused in the past - particularly with that little girl - that needs time to heal, but his life doesn't really particularly lend itself well to that. Life just keeps piling on and on for Heero Yuy, and thus his emotional damage is carried on. His demeanor - how he presents himself to the world - is... cold, and unattached. Ruthless, even. In part this is a product of nurture: he's been around a lot of other professional assassins and adults, and had little to no peers of his own age, and has been forced to grow up and face HIS world - an arena of political manuevering, sabotage and murder - extremely young. This is the explanation for his pragmatic, amoral motivation and drive. Attach the two halves together and you've a repressed young man who has grown up all too quickly for his own good: someone with the experiences expected that of an adult, but with the emotional capacity of a teenager. It leads to a lot of very harsh criticism and push to drive himself further, and an all-too reckless and quick of a decision that his life is a chip on the big gamble that is the war between the Colonies and the Earth. Does he actually believe that? Heero probably doesn't, if you dig deep and down inside of him, but he at least accepts that this is his current circumstance: as pilot of the Wing Gundam, as a striker in the ranks of the colonies who was deposited on Earth to commence destruction and chaos, he has to be ready to put his life down on the line -- he is, after all, a soldier. There is a contradiction in how Heero behaves that an insightful person can detect: he is by all means and natures a survivor in the end. He has ridden the harshest sketches of life and come out living, having been an orphan, an assassin and a bomber all in one. And that is how his personality drives him through, to eventually realize that he can defeat his circumstances and survive and cherish his life as precious. Now if only he can survive long enough to realize that without blowing himself up. Talents & Abilities Heero Yuy has the uncanny ability to announce that he's going to kill someone and completely fail to do so. He's also a master of sabotage; an accomplished infiltrator agent, he is trained in the use of multiple kinds of explosives, and can easily arrest enemy equipment and use it to his own end. He can wield a gun and knows how to throw a mean punch, and something as silly as a dislocated bone isn't enough to deter him -- pop that sucker right back in. Relations Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Katharon Category:New Mobile Report Gundam Wing